Harry Potter and the Dark Lady
by Downpie
Summary: Do you know that saying, "Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret"? That seems to be the motto of Alison DiLaurentis, or as some call her, Alison Riddle. She tries to hide who she is, pretending to be just a new student in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she has on her conscience another saying: "No one can wear a mask for too long."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a rainy afternoon in the Spinner's End. Severus Snape quietly reading the _Daily Prophet_ in a house that seemed to be inhabited for a long time. A girl who looks like a Barbie Doll sat on a couch its diagonal. The girl seemed much focused on something that was on her iPhone. She looked about sixteen years old, and also seemed bored.

In a moment, she dropped the phone on the table and looked at Snape.

"He knows that I left Rosewood?" she asked, with an air of disinterest.

Snape lowered the paper and looked at her, she had her head slightly tilted.

"I think no." said Snape. "He never mentioned you in the conversations we had."

"Do you think he will be mad when he finds out that I'm back? I know everything?" Snape noticed the small hint of fear in her voice, but ignored.

"Maybe." he shrugged. "Do not forget to point out that _you_ sought me. You found it all _alone,_ Alison."

Alison shrugged, as he had no second ago.

"You know, it's not easy being like me." she spoke like a diva. "My father sent me to another continent! But I came back. And he might kill me." Alison wondered if Snape was paying attention." Well, I'm perfect. But I have a thirst for blood and love to hurt people. And as if that were not enough, I have an identical twin sister, but she is the opposite of me, and I have her hatred."

"Do you have a twin-sister?" Snape asked, feigning interest. He really hadn't paid attention, but pick up a few words of what she said.

"Courtney." She spoke with some bitterness. "She was kind of adopted by Dumbledore. She is boring as him."

Snape really became interested when she said that. Dumbledore never told him about that.

"Well, I'm not stupid." Ali grabbed her cell phone again. "You do not want to know. Okay, I'll go back to playing Angry Birds."

Ali snorted and then realized the presence of Wormtail. She doesn't talk to him. Only the appearance of the man, she knew he was sleazy. Like those ugly girls who had at Rosewood Day. The one she most remember, Mona Vanderwaal, always tried to talk to her. She was such a ridiculous girl.

She had two best friends, Naomi Zeigler and Riley Wolfe. But get tired of them. They were dumber than a door. So chose Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields. After a few months, the girls turned to be her puppets. During this time, she met Jenna, a girl who she blinded. Jenna had told her about her not being Alison DiLaurentis, but Alison Riddle. Explain about her natural talent for killing and torturing people. The two kept secret, and Ali wanted to know more and more about Voldemort. One day, she faked her death, putting an _Amish_ girl who looks like her in the gazebo on DiLaurentises's' backyard. And she sailed to France because I wanted to know a little more before coming to the dark side. She studied for three years at Beauxbatons. And there she was, playing Angry Birds bored, beside a Death Eater.

She wanted to join Hogwarts because she was ready now, and tired of speaking French.

Ali paused their game when they knocked on the door.

"Pretend you are reading this newspaper." Snape asked, handing the paper in his hand. Ali opened to a random page and spread the newspaper so they would not see his face. _Harry Potter: Is he The Chosen One?_ It was written in large letters, along with a photo of a white boy with messy black hair, green eyes and a scar half hidden by hair. Ali ruled the boy was sexy. She did not read the material, just stared at the boy.

She heard the sound of someone opening the door. She knew it was Wormtail because he still saw Snape sitting in an old armchair.

"Narcissa." said Snape. He did not use the cold tone he used with Alison.

"Severus." said the woman, Narcissa.

"Bellatrix." this time, Snape had a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Snape." the woman replied in the same tone of Snape.

_I like you,_ Ali thought evilly.

Snape ordered Wormtail bring wine to them, as if Ali was not there. She cleared her throat, and saw a woman with black hair down his newspaper. She had a strange look, but Ali liked the black dress she wore.

"Who are you?" asked the woman, Ali recognized the voice as Bellatrix.

"Alison." She spoke dryly. Bellatrix seemed surprised the girl did not become angry or intimidated. "I'm Alison Riddle."

Bellatrix's eyes widened, and Narcissa was a little behind her too. Snape made an expression that Ali understood as 'you shouldn't be here.' And assumed it was for all three.

"The Lord sent you here?" Bellatrix asked.

"No. I came by myself, because I wanted." Alison replied arrogantly. Bellatrix seemed to be the kind of person who worshiped Voldemort. Ali just respected him for being who he is, and she was on his side, but never would tattoo the Dark Mark on her arm. Barbies do not have Dark Marks on their left forearms.

"I think not survive one year here." Bellatrix shrugged and sat down.

"Well, I couldn't come before because the DiLaurentis wouldn't leave a twelve years old girl to go to another continent." she insisted, had blackmailed them, but they haven't allowed her to go. "So I faked my death and started to study at Beauxbatons. And now I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Good luck, Alison." Bellatrix said dryly, giving a fake smile. _Bitch,_ thought Ali

And then, Ali decided to don't start a fight. Do not want to cause bad impressions. Then Bellatrix began to thatstion the loyalty of Snape, but she paid no attention. Then they began to talk of a boy named Draco, and then Snape vowed to protect him.

"I could help you too." commented Ali.

Narcissa looked at her with a dreamy look, while Ali just smiled.

After a conversation between them, Narcissa seemed to like Ali, and Bellatrix no. Narcissa asked if Ali wanted to spend time at Malfoy's Manor. After pondering a bit, Ali came to the conclusion that any place was better than a house with moldy Snape and Wormtail. Before leaving with the two women, she took a cynical bye-bye to them.


	2. Blonde and blue-eyed

**Blond and blue-eyed**

When Ali arrived, she was a little suspicious, because she didn't sympathized with Bellatrix. She did Accompanied Apparition with Narcissa. She made a huge effort not to vomit because the feeling was horrible. The mansion was more luxurious than she thought.

"I hope that you stay right here, Alison." Narcissa said.

"You can call me Ali if you want." Ali used her naturally charming voice tone. Narcissa gave a little smile and Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

When they entered, Ali saw that the mansion was much darker than the DiLaurentis' garden with flowers. There were many elves. Ali had never seen an elf closely. They were really weird. And even a little cute. Narcissa showed Ali the whole house, but she was sure he would lose some time. And then she heard some noises coming from downstairs.

"Ah, Draco's downstairs." Narcissa spoke. "Go talk to him. I'm sure you'll be friends"

Ali smiled in response and went downstairs. She glanced at Draco before getting his sight. He was very handsome. A thin face, platinum blond hair and blue-gray eyes. His shade of blonde was totally different from her. Her has was a golden, honey, something like it. And his eyes were like her mark: a sapphire vibrant color.

She went downstairs and looked at Draco. He was seated, turned to her and frowned.

"Who are you?"

When he said this, Ali felt his unpopularity among the Death Eaters. And then felt some anger of Voldemort. She deserved to be recognized. After all, she was Alison Riddle. And she was fabulous.

"Alison." she smiled. "Alison Riddle."

Draco looked the girl up and down, and then looked at his face again, somewhat confused.

"You are his daughter, like ...?"

"Yes" She broke his phrase. Ali knew he would make that thatstion. She knew that no one could believe it, because she was incredibly beautiful. And Voldemort… doesn't.

"It doesn't seem possible, but I will not contest." Draco sat on the black leather couch, and Ali sat in an armchair of red velvet at her diagonal.

"What's your name?" she asked, even knowing who he was.

"Draco." presented himself. She thought he did not say his last name, as though she was at his house, she should know his name. But when she said 'Draco Malfoy' mentally, saw that it was a funny name.

For a while, they just stared at each other without saying anything. Draco seemed to be analyzing her, and seemed to like what he saw.

"You go to Hogwarts this year?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm a Slytherin, how about you?" Ali knew she was going to Slytherin, because she was the heir of Slytherin. She spoke with snakes, and found it a bit scary.

"Slytherin too."

They started a conversation, and realized they had things in common. Ali had a feeling that it would be more than a friendship.

"Would you go to Diagon Alley to buy my materials with me, then?" she asked gently.

With boys, Ali was not the type silly-love. She was direct, but left little in the face that she was into.

"Sure." he said.

When Ali had fled to France, she had many dollars and all their designer clothes in their bags. She exchanged the dollars for Galleons, and so got an extensive account at Gringotts.

The weeks passed in the Malfoy's Manor, and at first, Ali did not find it surprising to see a Mr. Malfoy wondering why she was there. And then, she discovered that he had been arrested for helping Voldemort. Ali said she was sorry, and Narcissa gave a wry smile. Apart from that, she really enjoyed herself walking through the house, playing games and talking with Draco. Had hours that she was dying for not to kiss him. And he appeared to do the same, most of the time. Ali did not let her guard in this thatstion. She loved to play with people's feelings.

One day, when Draco and Ali were playing exploding snap, Narcissa asked if they needed to go to Diagon Alley, and the two together that answered yes.

While they were there, Narcissa did not go near them, saying it was too dangerous two young teen walking alone in the neighborhood, even saying that Ali carried the wand with her. And a knife as a precaution. That place was not as magical as Ali had thought, it was dead, just a few shops open. They buy the materials, and out faster than Ali thought it would. Then went to buy new clothes for Draco. Ali had all the clothes she needed and more.

He was testing a green suit, and Ali sat still. Draco made a mean comment when a girl entered. Something like 'Mudblood'. Ali just rolled her eyes. Behind the girl, two boys pointed her wand at Draco. After a fight began, and she found herself in the presence of Harry Potter, and he was having an argument with Narcissa Malfoy. She had not paid any attention, was lost in the green eyes of the boy, who seemed not to notice her presence.

Suddenly, Draco fell, and she stifled a laugh. A ginger boy who was with Harry realized Alison was there, and launched an investigative look to her. Ali smiled at him and looked back at her nails, as if it was something very interesting. And then she heard that Narcissa went away and stayed in the chance to lose them. She wanted to see the colorful shop entitled 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' that was in the street.

Harry and his two friends were gone, and then Ali came out, not wanting to be noticed.

She ran for the colorful shop, and entered. Inside was more colorful and lively than the entire Diagon Alley. There were too many sweets, and shiny things that moved, and everyone seemed to be happy there.

She saw that the second floor of the store, two redheads identical talking with other redheads. _Should be a big family,_ Ali assumed.

She took some sweets and pens that wrote alone and was looking for somewhere to pay. Decided to ask for those redheads twins upstairs. They looked interesting, twins who get along.

"Excuse me." She spoke gently. "Where do I pay?"

"Ah, you can be right here, we're the owners of the store." spoke one of them.

Ali smiled and delivered the product to them. They said that it was twenty-five galleons. She paid, and while she was leaving, saw Harry Potter staring at her, and was somewhat nervous. His gaze was penetrating. She stared back seductively, played the blond hair back and walked away.

And then she saw that Draco was standing outside the store, and looked angry at her.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I think it showed me that I was in there, since I just got out of there." Ali replied dryly.

"Come on, we have to solve _that stuff._" he said, referring to his plan.

She smirked and walked with him. They were walking to Borgin & Burkes, and Draco started talking to Borgin. But before, asked a thatstion that left Ali tense.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not even in a dream." Ali replied readiness.

And then they started talking about Draco's cabinet, while Ali looked at the store, seeking for something interesting. Just had a tacky necklace. Draco continued to intimidate Borgin.

"I want to go home." said Ali

"I think we're done here, we're not, Borgin?" asked Draco threatening. Ali rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes. Shut up and let's go." scolded her impatiently.

"Stop being so annoying, Ali" Draco retorted. Ali shrugged and they went away. Ali felt a wind when the door opened, and saw the shoes of someone on an Invisibility Cloak. Those shoes seemed familiar, but she could not remember where he had seen. She shrugged and continued walking.


End file.
